<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sincerely, Yours by posiexhandon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098703">Sincerely, Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexhandon/pseuds/posiexhandon'>posiexhandon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Handon, Hope/Landon Relationship, Landon/Hope Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexhandon/pseuds/posiexhandon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Salvatore School unexpectedly encounters a fiery incident in the middle of the night, it's forced to shut down for 3 months in order to allow room for repair and renovations to the main wing of the school. As a result, the Salvatore students will have to attend Mystic Falls High until repairs have been completed. So what better way for the students to get to know each other, than an English assignment forcing peers to confide in one another?</p><p>When Mystic Falls High's very own punching bag, Landon Kirby, draws the name of his new pen pal, he wasn't expecting to be paired with the Salvatore School's most popular girl, Hope Mikaelson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Week 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Handon AU fic written in epistolary format. There are no supernatural elements in this story and it will be told from Hope and Landon's perspectives only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 29, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>You’re the unfortunate winner of whose person’s name I drew out of Mr. Preston’s hat full of random names, of the entire student body that was required to transfer here due to a “minor” (major) gas leak at the Salvatore School. I've got to hand it to whoever left a burner on in the chemistry lab and even more so to the chemistry teacher that hadn’t thoroughly checked before leaving for the day. Because of that, the explosion that ensued was the coolest thing I’ve witnessed since.. well, I guess that is the coolest thing I’ve ever witnessed. Yes I just casually laid out the details of your school’s demise as if it weren’t the end of the world for you and your supposed kingdom and devoted subjects. Anyways, welcome to our humble abode that is the cesspool coined Mystic Falls High.</p>
<p>Oh, I forgot my manners, I’m Landon. Is it okay that I call you Hope? Word around the campus is that most people refer to you as Mikaelson, as in <i>thee</i> Mighty Mikaelson because you’re a gridiron on the field and no one dares to cross you. As in Queen Salvatore herself, because you’re practically private school royalty. Anyways, I’m just going to call you Hope.</p>
<p>Well, now that introductions are out of the way, shall we get to the gritty details of this lame pen pal assignment that the English department is forcing all of us to participate in? The English department is quite cruel when they decide to torture us students, which is actually more often than none when I think about it. Well, Mr. Preston suggested that we talk about our likes and dislikes in this first letter as a way to start off the conversation. I’ve got to be honest though, you really haven’t earned the right to learn anything about me. So, I’m not going to tell you a thing about me, yet.</p>
<p>I think it’s only fair that you be the one to start our academic relationship off since I was forcibly required to initiate an introduction. So, your move Hope.</p>
<p>-Landon</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>September 30, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Snarky,</p>
<p>I suppose that you think you were being quite clever with your “witty” dialogue. Hate to break it to you, but if you were going for the loner vibe that thinks they’re too cool to participate in an assignment, you messed up. See, in order to be a loner, you need to show that you don’t care much for high school clichés or reveal that you give into the basic gossip of one’s peers. You also seem to like stringing intelligent words together for someone acting too cool to be wasting time on a lame english assignment. You failed on both accounts. Sorry Snarky, nice try but better luck next time.</p>
<p>So, likes and dislikes? Go.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Queen Salvatore aka Hope</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 3, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>My name is Landon, not snarky. It’s pronounced LAN-DEN. If you need help with that, it’s a good thing you’re in an English class with a readily accessible English teacher at your disposal to help you with your syllables. I know one syllable is already quite hard to master so two must be brutal for you.</p>
<p>I do have to touché you on your keen observation of my keen observations and as reluctant as I am to provide any kind of personal and intimate information about myself, I will promise to lay down my sword (no sexual innuendo intended) if you promise to lay yours down. I’m going to have some faith in you and divulge something of myself, completely putting myself on paper where the possibility of public discovery and humiliation is at an all time high, all in the name of being able to pass this English class. Who’s idea was it to make participation 25% of our grade anyway? It’s pretty much medieval torture is what it is.</p>
<p>Anyways, are you ready for me to bear my soul? Ready for us to take that step towards intimacy? Get ready to have your mind blown…</p>
<p>I don’t like school.</p>
<p>See? Quite the intimate reveal huh?</p>
<p>-Landon</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 4, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Snarky,</p>
<p>Yeah I’m gonna stick with Snarky, it suits you better.</p>
<p>Really? You don’t like school? That’s the best you can do? That’s really deep of you. But fine, I’ll bite. English is starting to be my least favorite class, there’s my confession.</p>
<p>So what has school done to traumatize you so much that you hate it?</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 5, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>You know, I’m starting to feel gypped here. First, you won’t address me by my given name, a name I am rather fond of by the way. Second, you mock me for my confession and provide an equally neurotic confession of your own that I did not ask for. And third, well.. there isn’t a third yet but I know there will be.</p>
<p>As for my traumatic experience with school, you name it then I’ve probably experienced it. Sure I can tell you it’s because of bullies and being singled out and excluded for reasons unexplained to me. I could also tell you it’s because the teachers here play favorites and the grading curve does nothing to help the less fortunate students. Or maybe I can tell you that in a school like this one, academics doesn’t matter if you can’t manage to shoot a touchdown or score a slam dunk.</p>
<p>What I can tell you, that is an absolute fact, is that the hierarchy at this school is the same as everywhere else. That’s why I don’t like school, because no matter which school you attend, you can’t actually be yourself and so you never really know who anyone really is.</p>
<p>How’s that for deep? (Again, sexual innuendo not intended)</p>
<p>-Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I’m guessing I’m the reason you’re hating English class already? By the way, what period do you have English anyway?</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 6, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>There, happy? I do have to admit, it is a good name. At least it’s not an overtly asinine name like Ethan or Sebastian or Gideon. Not something that says “hey look at me, give me all your attention!”</p>
<p>For the record, you score a touchdown not shoot it and a slam dunk is just that, a slam dunk. You don’t shoot it or score it, you just do it.</p>
<p>So what I gather is that you’re always the bullied and not the bully? Well, I can’t argue with you there, it definitely does suck to be bullied and the isolation that comes along with it. So what do you do to cope with it?</p>
<p>You said every school is the same with their hierarchy so I’m guessing you’ve attended many different schools. Is it because you’re an army brat or just a regular brat?</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. Yes you’re absolutely the reason why I’m hating English. You’re insufferable.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Second period.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 6, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I asked Mr. Preston if I could write your letter a day earlier than normal since I won’t be in my English period tomorrow and I didn’t want you to not get a letter while the rest of your classmates did. See? I’m sweet, not insufferable.</p>
<p>For your information, Gideon is a cool name. I would name my dog Gideon if I had a dog. But I thoroughly agree with you on Ethan and Sebastian. Yuck.</p>
<p>Listen, I know you want to know more about me because of course you think I’m charming. However, this is supposed to be a give and take pen pal assignment. So far, all you’ve done is take in more information about me and have not offered any info about yourself in return. I know nothing about you except that you’re in love with me and that you’re great at sports.</p>
<p>It’s your turn to pony up some details about yourself. Which reminds me, I have been meaning to ask, why football? Like, what drew you to that particular sport?</p>
<p>-Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I am kidding about the being in love with me part but you've got to admit, you finding me insufferable is borderline crushing.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 7, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>Why aren’t you in English period today? Also no, Gideon sounds like a robot’s name.</p>
<p>HOW CAN YOU NOT FIND YOURSELF INSUFFERABLE AFTER ASSUMING I AM CRUSHING?! You really expect me to tell you more about myself after that? You’re lucky this is an assignment otherwise I would not have written back after the first letter.</p>
<p>Regarding football, I didn’t really choose it, I’ve just always been pretty good at it. When I was about seven years old, our physical education teacher noticed I did really well when we got to the football section of the year. They ended up convincing me and my parents to try out for little league and I’ve just been a quarterback ever since. It isn’t really something I’m passionate about but it’s a ticket to a good college and possibly a free ride.</p>
<p>Um, I’ve never really told anyone that. Let’s just keep that between us and by that I mean you need to burn this letter the moment you’re done reading it.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. You've really got to learn the mechanics on human interaction.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 10, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I was skipping class like the charming loner that I am.</p>
<p>You’re definitely right, Gideon is a robot’s name. I would love to have an artificial intelligence robot named Gideon. Imagine me just saying out of nowhere, “Gideon, remind me to make sure Hope’s last letter self destructs” and then Gideon actually reminds me at the perfect time. That moment where I know I’m supposed to do something but have forgotten what that something is. That's the moment Gideon would remind me.</p>
<p>So you’re great at football though it’s not something you want to pursue, but you’re trying to get a free ride to college by using an ability of yours that you don’t even plan on advancing in college? Seems like that would defeat the purpose of college.</p>
<p>What is it that you are passionate about?</p>
<p>-Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I’m human, you’re human, we’re interacting. I’ve got it down.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Sorry you had to go a full weekend without hearing from me. Did you miss me? *wink*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Week 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Week 2 of the pen pal letter assignments have begun. As reluctant as Hope and Landon have been with this assignment, there's no denying that what started off as an assignment, might be blooming into something more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 11, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>You do know there’s this thing called Google, right? Or Alexa? Or Siri? If you need them to remind you to do something you can just ask them to remind you. It’s this great new thing called current day technology, but by all means if you want to create yet another one of those things and name it Gideon, be my guest. However, if you turn out to be a power hungry villain hell bent on taking over the world with your army of Gideons, we’re going to need to stop all communication so I’m not named as your associate.</p>
<p>And thanks for the life lecture Snarky, but I already know it defeats the purpose of college if I’m not attending it to pursue something I <i>want</i> to do for the rest of my life. I love art, it’s something my father and I have in common but unlike my mother, he struggles with ringing in a paycheck for his creativity. The common theme we discuss lately is how art isn’t a stable lifestyle, that it can be a hobby I do in my free time, but not my way of life. Football can get me into a good college and I can study other pursuits like law or medical or anything else that comes with a bi-weekly paycheck.</p>
<p>Your turn, so why have you moved schools a lot?</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. It seems like you’re the one that missed me, not the other way around.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 12, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I am very well aware with current day technology, it’s used daily to record humiliations and broadcast them around the globe in a manner of seconds. Definitely not a fan. Though you should know that if I was a villain hell bent on taking over the world, you probably shouldn’t trifle with me. I have an army of Gideons after all.</p>
<p>As for me moving schools a lot, well the short story is that I’m an orphan. Yes yes, poor Landon, that’s so sad. Anyway, the long story is that the foster care system is entirely messed up. The people that sign up to be foster parents almost never actually want to foster children let alone teenagers, they just want the paychecks the government sends them. What’s really sad is that it gets harder for foster kids as they grow up, no one really wants to take in a teenager. If they do, then anything that kid does could be grounds for re-allocation.</p>
<p>“Oh he’s just not a good fit with our household.”<br/>
“He came home with a bloody nose, we can’t have a violent minor in our home.”<br/>
“His grades are slipping and it’s a bad influence on the younger kids.”</p>
<p>Any excuse for a place to kick you out, the system just re-allocates you, no questions asked.</p>
<p>Hmm, I can imagine those discussions are not easy to handle. I have an idea, Friday night there’s this show happening just a couple blocks down from the Mystic Grill. I’ll give you the address, you should go check it out. And before you think this is my way of getting you to go on a date with me, it’s not. I won’t even be there, but I have a friend that works there and the show is a really good one. Plus the proceeds are going to be donated to the repair fund for the Salvatore School. You don’t have to go alone, you can bring a couple of friends, the more the merrier. There is an entrance fee but it’s inexpensive, $5.00 per person. Take a chance and check it out okay?</p>
<p>Cheers,<br/>
Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I don’t know why I signed off with “cheers” but it just seemed bland for me to keep signing off with just my name.</p>
<p>P.P.S. To tell you the truth, I actually did quite miss our daily correspondence.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 13, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>How will the world stand a chance against Lethal Landon and his army of Gideons? I think maybe I just might have to join forces with you if I’m to survive the downfall of planet Earth.</p>
<p>I know you already said this in your letter so that I would avoid saying it, but I am really sorry. It can’t be easy moving around a lot, especially when it’s just you and not a family along with you. I had no idea that’s what the foster care system entails. I thought social services were supposed to help kids in those delicate situations. When you think about it, an army of Gideons would be able to find a better solution, or fix and repair the broken system. Not just with the foster care system but with other systemic hierarchies in place, all around the world.</p>
<p>So how many times have you had to move foster homes?</p>
<p>Also, if this proposition isn’t to get me to go on a date with you, it’s probably so you can pull me into a dark corner and slash me to pieces. I think I’m going to pass on this one.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. Cheers? That’s so not you, find another sign off.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Maybe I did too.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 14, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>Now you’re getting it, there is only the dark side! Also, Lethal Landon? Not great but I guess it'll have to do for now.</p>
<p>Yeah we’re kind of put in the back burner of priorities. When you think about it, a lot of these foster care kids that don’t end up getting adopted or end up in group homes right off the bat, they really struggle to get their lives together. One good thing is that there are different community centers in place across the nation, to help kids learn their basic needs for survival, on top of what they’re learning in public school system. The community centers are great, they help a lot with distributing scholarship funds to foster kids, because we hardly have anyone saving up money on our behalf to help us afford our future. They also help with emancipation funds, sometimes kids do have families but very difficult ones to live with. Sometimes social services don't get involved but an individual of age is allowed to petition the court for emancipation, that’s where the community centers come in, to help with those court costs and get the emancipist on their feet.</p>
<p>Sorry, that was quite the tangent but I’ve had to move 12 times in the past 3 years. Hopefully I can stick it here long enough for me to graduate.</p>
<p>Also, is that fear I’m sensing in <i>thee</i> Mighty Mikaelson? Come on, take a chance. It’s tonight and I expect a full report on Monday. Like I said, bring some friends, it’s for a good cause after all. I can’t really murder you in a dark corner if you’re surrounded by your own personal super squad, now can I? Besides, I dare you.</p>
<p>36 Walden Street, you won’t regret it.</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>
Landon</p>
<p>P.S. Best regards sounds like me right? Right.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Just don’t go falling for me now.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 14, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>I first need to preface this letter saying that I am writing this at 11:32pm after getting back from the art show you dared me to go to. Yes, I went because I never back down from a dare. Thank you for telling me about it! I had a great time, though my friends left after the first hour. I proceeded to stay and look at every single piece of art: painting, photo, sculpture, videos, everything. I can’t accurately depict the amount of beauty and heartbreak and faith and love and hope (ha!) that I saw. It was truly an amazing experience, thank you so much for giving that to me.</p>
<p>Also, I met your friend Cleo, she said you told her to expect me so that she could give me a tour of some of their most prized possessions, the ones that weren’t on display. They were some of the most devastatingly beautiful paintings I’ve ever seen and for some reason I just connected with them, like the art was meant for my soul and mine alone. Does that make sense? Sorry I’m rambling but I did tell you that I love art, so this recap of me gushing is your fault.</p>
<p>As for the rest of your letter, it’s great there’s community centers in place but if I read between the lines, that means there aren’t a lot of them, which means not everyone has access to these centers and forms of outreach. I wish there was something we could do right now to rectify that. I'm curious about something though, do you really want to stay at Mystic Falls High? If so, aren’t you eligible to petition for emancipation yourself?</p>
<p>You know what? I did a dare, now it’s your turn. Before I get to the dare part of this letter though, I do have a slight request that you visit with Cleo sometime soon, not to ask her for a favor, but just to hang out with her. I could sense she missed her friend. Cleo mentioned that you used to always go to the record store that used to be open next to the art studio and that since it closed you don’t really come around anymore. Don’t abandon your friends Landon.</p>
<p>As for the dare, next Friday there’s an underground party happening. The location and time isn’t known yet but once I have that information, I’ll give it to you. And well, I dare you to go have a good time.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. Better but that sign off still doesn’t suit you.</p>
<p>P.P.S. You’re the one that shouldn’t go falling for me.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 15, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>It’s Saturday and there is no English class but I felt the urge to write you a letter regardless. Mainly because I’m dying to know if you actually took on my dare. I hope you did because I think the art studio might be a great place for you to have in your life. I also hope you don’t think it was creepy of me to suggest for you to attend the art gallery. Well, if you ended up going and loved it, then good job me. If you didn’t go or didn’t like it, then uh, sorry?</p>
<p>Speak to you soon,<br/>
Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I really really hope you went.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Have you ever tried the food from the Mystic Grill? Just curious.</p>
<p>************************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 17, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>Yes I already wrote you a letter but since I have English earlier in the day on Mondays, I decided to write you another one. Mostly because everyone else is writing their letters and I would look like a snob if it looked like I was ignoring the assignment.</p>
<p>I realized that you haven’t yet told me what you’re passionate about. I think it’s about high time you told me.</p>
<p>Also, would you believe that I had no idea what you looked like this entire time? Do you know what I look like? Anyway, I bring this up because I actually heard your name being called across the hallway during the period switch. I saw Rafael call your name and walk up to you. How do you know Raf? And before you ask, he’s in my group for history class, that’s the only reason why I know who he is. Or unless there are multiple Landons in this school and you don’t actually know who I’m talking about. Are there multiple Landons at this school? Wow this is a little embarrassing, please disregard.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. Regarding your last letter, was that a Star Wars reference? If so, you’re such a nerd :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Week 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Week 3 of the assignment seems to be taking quite the turn. Hope and Landon can't seem to hold themselves back and with each new letter things get deeper. A connection they didn't think would ever happen, is beginning to form and it's taking both of them by surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 17, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I have to say that receiving TWO letters from you today was quite the surprise. Are you sure you’re not falling? :)</p>
<p>So I take it you really enjoyed the art gallery? I’m really happy you went. I’m not an artist but I know the importance of having that part of yourself, the creative part of yourself, be seen and accepted and appreciated. Sometimes the people we care about can’t see what we see and it doesn’t mean they don’t care about us or love us less, they just can’t fully understand. Cleo is an amazing artist and a great friend, I thought introducing you two would be a good addition to your roster of friends. One that would understand the artist in you, as well as have means to a getaway if needed. She told me once that she goes to the art studio whenever everywhere else feels too constricting or when everywhere and everyone else are black and white, while she’s gray. I don’t know if that makes sense but it seems like your home might feel too black and white for you right now while you yourself are not, and when I mentioned that to Cleo (please don’t hate me for talking about you to a friend), she was excited to help and offer her place of sanctuary to you. Now, that’s not to say that your parents might not fully understand because like you said, your dad is an artist and he most likely understands you better than anyone. But I am also willing to bet that’s the reason for the black versus white atmosphere, you want to side with your dad but you know your mom’s logic is right too. So yeah, that’s my analysis and I hope it means you’ll visit the art studio even more because I think you should, and take another look at those private paintings Cleo showed you, maybe they’ll open your mind to another way of handling your future.</p>
<p>As for me petitioning for emancipation? It is a possibility but there’s a reason why I don’t. I’m needed where I am, so I stay and I do my best to not jeopardize my current living conditions.</p>
<p>Yes, the Landon that Raf was calling out in the hall was me, in all my adorkable glory. And of course I know what you look like, I’d be the dumbest person in school if I didn’t know who Hope Mikaelson was and how beautiful you are. By the way, has anyone ever told you that you’re cute when you blush? Because you are. Did you think I didn’t notice the way you glanced at me when Raf walked up to me? Did you think I wouldn’t see how cute you were when trying to hurry away? Well, I did. I always notice you.</p>
<p>Music, I love music.</p>
<p>Hmm, a dare for me you say? I’m actually not allowed to attend parties but I’ll tell you what, I’ll accept your dare if you accept my next one: I dare you to go with me.</p>
<p>The Force be with you,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>P.S. Also, you’re absolutely correct, Cleo is an amazing friend and I need to be a better one.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Look at that sign off, how’s that for a Star Wars reference? Also, if you were the one to point it out first, then wouldn’t that also make you a nerd? Because it does :)</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 18, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>FYI, I received two letters from you today as well and you’re the one that wrote me a letter on a Saturday, on the weekend, a day that does not entail school presence. Who’s the one that’s falling huh?</p>
<p>What’s so important with your living situation that you don’t want to give it up to be considered independent in the eyes of the state and government? You don’t have to tell me but you kind of left that statement open ended for me to ask the obvious question.</p>
<p>Music. Now it makes sense as to why you were appealing to my artistic side when sending me to the art show. Again, I am entirely grateful for that, but now it makes sense why that aspect of myself stuck with you. And now it makes sense with the record store, how you ended up there in the first place and met Cleo (no I’m not mad you told her about me, I might have been if the outcome didn’t completely blow me away). What drew you to music? Are you a singer or a musician or both? Am I gonna have to dare you to sing for me on our next round of dares?</p>
<p>Speaking of dares, I accept, but we’re both obligated to bring along a friend or two. Just because you did an insanely amazing thing for me doesn’t mean we’re going on a date :)</p>
<p>Since you like analyzing me through written letters and since you know so much about these secret paintings, maybe you should be the one to come with me and see them instead of encouraging me to ask Cleo to show them to me again. And in case you didn’t get the hint, this was me asking to hang out. It’s NOT a date. It’ll be a group hang, you, me and Cleo. NOT a date. Besides, I don’t even know your last name, that’s definite grounds for me not going on a date with you.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. You always notice me? I think I like knowing that. Also, you’re definitely adorkable. It works for you.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Nope, my statement still stands, you’re such a nerd.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 19, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>You like knowing I notice you AND you think my adorkability works for me. I’d say you’re the one that’s falling.</p>
<p>My music is a work in progress. I write songs, or well, I try to write songs. Sometimes words get stuck in my head and I would write them down because I want to remember them. Sometimes a rhythm or melody would come to me and I’d have to repeat it over and over again in my head, or tap my foot or hum it to myself until I remember it long enough to put words to that rhythm or melody. Sometimes I see something and would match a song I’ve heard to it. For example, I had a foster family that took me to see the Luray Caverns when I was younger and I remember yelling “Marco!” so many times, just waiting for someone to yell back “Polo!” but that response never came. Instead, just my own voice was echoed back to me, screaming the same name. So whenever I think back to that trip, to the Luray Caverns, I think of the song Echo by Jason Walker. Weird I know, but the lyrics talking about being alone and waiting for someone to respond and be there, it just matched. I do this a lot, with places and things, experiences, people. So yeah, I guess that was just a really long way of me saying that I’m not ready for anyone to experience my music, if I could even call it that.</p>
<p>What drew me to music is sort of personal, as I suppose all passions are. I never knew my dad but I was really close with my mom. She didn’t have a good relationship with her family so it was always just her and I. She wasn’t a good singer, had the worst tone I’ve ever heard. But she loved to sing, without fear, with absolute bravery, with fullness. I also used to have night terrors when I was younger and she would always sing to help soothe me enough to fall back asleep, even though she couldn’t carry a tune. She knew the part that actually soothed me was not that she was singing but that she was singing out of love no matter how awful she sounded. Because she knew it was the quickest way for me to feel how much she loved me. I told myself that when we got older, to the point where I would be the one taking care of her, I would return the favor and sing songs to her. All the songs she loved, all the songs that made her happy. I never got the chance to and I never will, but I guess that vow just sort of started me off in my love for music. And maybe it’s because it’s a way for me to stay connected with my mom. Like how you and your dad have that artist’s connection.</p>
<p>As for my living situation, I can’t really go into detail but there’s just someone I have to stay for. I can’t leave and have them fend for themselves, it’d be a dick move on my part. Like you said, I shouldn’t abandon my friends.</p>
<p>Hold on I’m confused, so the party is not a date and neither is the hang out at the art studio? So when do we go on a date then? :)</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>Landon Kirby</p>
<p>P.S. I still have not decided on a sign off and I can’t keep the other one since you’re just going to keep thinking I’m a nerd for doing so. Also, you now have my last name and can no longer use that as an excuse to not date me.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Of course I always notice you. I can’t not notice you.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 20, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon Kirby,</p>
<p>Or maybe I just think you’re a great person to have as a friend. We are friends right? I’d like to think we are if we’re spilling our most inner thoughts with each other.</p>
<p>I do understand not wanting to show anyone what you have created. It’s a scary thought to share that part of yourself with someone. Even if you trusted someone with your life, sharing that part of yourself, that deeply personal part, it takes more than trust to open that part up. It’s that connection you need, the one you talked about having with your mom and me having with my dad. Because sometimes we need someone to accept and be proud of that part in us before we can start to be proud of our own selves.</p>
<p>I’m sorry about your mom. Is it okay if I ask what happened to her?</p>
<p>Okay, so you’re sticking out the system for your friend? Landon Kirby, you just keep on surprising me.</p>
<p>And just because you told me your last name doesn’t mean we’re going on a date. We’re friends, I think we should leave it at that.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. I think that I can’t not notice you anymore either.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Tomorrow night 11pm, 1200 Sinclair Avenue. Password: noble stead.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 20, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I’m not technically supposed to write you a letter until tomorrow but I just wanted to tell you this before I forget to write it tomorrow.</p>
<p>You looked so pretty today.</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 21, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>Friends. Yes friends, we are. We are friends. Sorry I don’t know why I said it that way, don’t mind me.</p>
<p>Imagine that. I, Landon Kirby, am friends with Hope Mikaelson, this is going to go over so well with the rest of our peers. So we’re friends, which means I’ll see you tonight at the party? As in, we’re actually going to be in the physical vicinity of each other and interact physically with our other friends around? Fair warning, I have a flight or flight mode (yes, I have no fight mode, that’s for my army of Gideons to have), meaning I’d probably leave if I have any sense of trouble. I’m sure it’ll be fine right? I hope so.</p>
<p>Also, noble stead? Geez you stallions really know how to keep things discreet huh. Yes that was me purposely being snarky.</p>
<p>Exactly! It’s like a part of myself that’s more me than anything. The world can be cruel and I think I’ve had enough cruelty in my lifetime to last me awhile. So keeping my music to myself is the best way to safeguard against the world’s cruelty. The world can humiliate and exploit me but they won’t exploit my music and they won’t use it to humiliate me. I won’t let the world do that, I refuse it.</p>
<p>I keep surprising you huh? Well then stick around Hope, you ain’t seen nothing yet :)</p>
<p>My mom was a good mom. She always picked me up from school. Always. Well, one day she was late and so I waited. I had waited on the front steps of the school until the sun had started it’s descent. I waited and when some of the teachers were leaving, they lingered and waited around with me. Making sure that I would be picked up, that I wasn’t abandoned and left behind because apparently that was a thing parents did a lot in that city. Turns out, my mom was a little late leaving the office because she needed to hand in a client file before she left and it had taken her a longer time to complete than normal. She was late and ran a red light so she could get to me on time. She never did. It was a full frontal collision and she had died on impact. No one bothered to check on her son until hours later. And I don’t know if it was because she didn’t have any emergency contacts listed on file or they needed to get her body to the morgue in order to identify her. All I know is the person that came and picked me up, was not my mother.</p>
<p>Sorry, I didn’t mean to end the letter on a heavy note but I’ve never really told anyone what happened to my mom and telling you was easy. Or, writing it to you was easy. I don’t know why but everything is easier with you.</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I think you should keep noticing me and I should keep noticing you.</p>
<p>P.P.S. I am actually extremely nervous about finally meeting you tonight. Like we’re actually going to introduce ourselves to each other, in person. Tell me you’re just as nervous as I am? See you tonight.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 21, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>I don’t know why I wanted to write this letter but I am.</p>
<p>I’m about ready to leave for the party. I’m ready to meet you at the party. Is it just me or is this kind of big? Am I just being dramatic? I guess I’m just really nervous about us finally meeting.</p>
<p>Okay this was a really weird letter to write but it honestly calmed me a little. Isn’t that funny? You make me nervous and you calm me. Why is that?</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>Hope</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Week 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Hope and Landon unexpectedly spend a night together? Not <i>that</i> kind of night, but a night alone together all the same. Can one night change the course of someone's life? Or in this case, two people's lives?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 22, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>
  <s>It is now 6:47am on Saturday, which means it has been exactly 32 minutes since we parted ways this morning. It’s been 32 minutes since I last looked into those light blue eyes of yours. It’s been 32 minutes since I’ve heard your voice, your mesmerizing and melodic voice. It’s been 32 excruciating minutes since I got to see your smile. Not just any smile, but <i>that</i> smile. The one that wasn’t forced and the one that wasn’t practiced. The smile that could put even the grandest artistic masterpieces to shame. What I would give to see <i>that</i> smile again.</s>
</p>
<p>Do you believe one night could change the course of someone’s life? Do you believe one person could impact another so deeply that their entire outlook on life shatters, and a new version emerges in its place? Do you believe a look could steal breaths away? Do you believe a laugh could cure a sickness? If not, do you believe any of these are possible..?</p>
<p>Because I do.</p>
<p>I believe the moment you took my hand and marched us straight out of that damn party (that too hot, too sweaty, too loud party), my fate changed. The moment I first heard your laugh, my belief in a cruel and harsh world was eclipsed by a goodness I never knew was a possibility. How did you do that? How did you turn a pessimistic foster kid that lost his mother too early in life and had no hope in a bright future, into an optimistic fool that now believes there’s still goodness in this world?</p>
<p>How did you look at me that way and take my breath away? And why did you keep looking at me that way? <s>Why did you keep stealing my breath away?</s> No one’s ever looked at me like that, well, other than my mom. That look, the one where you were actually <i>seeing</i> me and not just acknowledging the person I wanted you to see.</p>
<p>You broke barriers last night Hope, and I just let you do it. I don’t know what to feel, because I shouldn’t be feeling this way after one night, right? All I know is that last night was definitely something else. At least, it was for me. All we did was talk (aside from the detoured mischief). All we did was talk and all I wanted was for us to keep talking. I didn’t want you to go home and I didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want it to end.</p>
<p>Hope Mikaelson, I believe we’re on a collision course. And I’m okay with it.. if you are?</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>
Landon</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 22, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>You’ve been in my life for at least three weeks now and we just kind of met last night. So, why did walking away from you this morning feel so wrong? Didn’t it feel wrong?</p>
<p>Maybe it’s because last night was the opposite. Last night felt right. Leaving the party, getting milkshakes from the Mystic Grill (you still suck for not liking my version of their peanut butter blast, and I don’t care what you say because whip cream on the bottom of a milkshake will always be the better option). Breaking into the school and hiding out in the art classroom, your favorite place, my favorite time of day. The shooting star that only I saw. Last night didn’t just <i>feel</i> right, it <i>was</i> right.</p>
<p>Or maybe it’s all in my head and last night was just another regular night for you. But I hope it was more than just an ordinary passing night for you.</p>
<p>Like I told you last night, I don’t let people in. It’s harder to be the person that people expect me to be if I let people in. Sure my friends know different parts of me: the jock, the student body president, the prom queen nominee. But I never show them this part of me, the most important part: the real part. I can’t, because this part of me won’t fit their image of who they think I am and who they think I’m supposed to be. Remember when you said high school was just a series of unreal people? Maybe you didn’t say it in those exact words but it was around those lines. It was in one of your first letters, about how you didn’t like school because people can’t actually be themselves and you never really know who people are? I didn’t realize it then, but you were describing me.</p>
<p>But last night? The person I was when I was with you? That was me. All of me. And you just let me be me. You saw me Landon, and that terrifies me. But, you saw me and I felt whole. How do you manage to put me in a constant state of contradiction?</p>
<p>Maybe I just need to stop overthinking everything. We’re friends and that’s that. Right?</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>
  <s>P.S. I dare you to call me.</s>
</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 23, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>When I woke up this morning, I had the sudden urge to just run. Not on a treadmill in a gym or around my neighborhood, but I wanted to run <i>everywhere.</i> So I did. Or, at least everywhere I could think of in Mystic Falls. It was dark out when I had started running and I ended up at the dock you showed me yesterday before we went our separate ways. I don’t know why my feet led me there, I wasn’t really paying attention, I was just running. I thought that since I was there, I might as well take a break. So I sat at the edge of the dock and the sky began to light up. I sat there and watched as night turned into day. I sat there and experienced twilight with a new sense of serenity, just like how we did yesterday morning.</p>
<p>It didn’t feel complete. Twilight and serenity felt wrong without you next to me.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. I dare you to watch the sunrise with me next Saturday.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 23, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>It is now Sunday morning and I haven’t been able to sleep. I look like a zombie but I haven’t reverted to eating human brains yet so that’s a plus. I am probably going to fall asleep soon but I wanted to write this letter to tell you what my day consisted of yesterday. I know I could just call you or text you since you gave me your number, but it doesn’t feel right to call you or text you. At least not right now. Letters are more us, don’t you think?</p>
<p>Anyway, yesterday I kept wishing we were at the dock, getting to know each other more. That’s what my day consisted of. Wishing I was with you.</p>
<p>I thought about all the things we talked about and all the things I wish we had. I thought about how your preference in milkshakes is questionable, because having it with the whip cream on the bottom taints the experience of a milkshake, but at least the flavor you got was a golden choice. I thought about how us breaking into the school so we could sit in the art classroom most of the night, was a completely us thing to do. I thought about your art project, the beautiful painting you made of you and your father painting with watercolors when you were a kid, a painting you decided to do as a re-creation of your favorite childhood photo. I thought about us showing our battle scars to each other, the ones we got from being reckless but adventurous little kids. I thought about the art studio you want to open in New Orleans because it’s where your family is originally from, before you decided to enroll at the Salvatore School. I thought about how, compared to you, I’m severely out of shape after we narrowly escaped the security guards patrolling the school grounds.</p>
<p>I thought about how you saw a shooting star and I didn’t, because in truth, I wasn’t looking up at the sky when you were telling me about the constellations for Perseus and Andromeda. I wasn’t looking at the sky because I was looking at you. I promise I was listening though, and in that moment, I felt like Perseus. Perseus, who had just taken down Medusa and was going about his life, until he found a beautiful maiden chained up to be sacrificed and was encapsulated by her (told you I was listening). Not that you’re a damsel in distress, that’s not what I meant. But just like Perseus was captivated by Andromeda, you too have captivated me.</p>
<p>I’m <i>not</i> professing my undying love for you or suggesting that what we have between us is something cosmic and made out of the stars themselves. But what I am saying is that I want to get to know you more, and I hope that’s what you want too.</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>
Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I dare you to take the can of spray paint we stole from the art classroom and create something bold with it.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 24, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>I have written you three letters over the weekend and I am only now reading your two letters from Thursday and Friday before the party. First of all, do not make fun of our passwords, they get the job done and that’s all we need them for. Second of all, I missed Snarky Landon.</p>
<p>I think it’s safe to say I have come to trust that you’ll accept me as I am. Especially after I showed you the painting I did of my father and I, which took me completely by surprise by the way. I didn’t want to show anyone that painting and I had actually made a backup painting because I didn’t feel like it was something I could present as the final product of my project. But there you were and suddenly I was telling you all about that day with my father, one of my favorite memories that my mother had been lucky enough to capture on camera. I have come to trust you with my art and I hope one day you’ll come to trust me with your music. I promise it’ll be safe with me.</p>
<p>You already told me what happened to your mom when you showed me the dock on Saturday but reading it over again in your letter, broke me to pieces once more. I am so sorry you lost her at such a young age.</p>
<p>I think everything is easier with you too.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. It’s extremely comforting to know that you were just as nervous as I am.</p>
<p>P.P.S. I found myself looking for you this morning and was disappointed when I didn’t.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 25, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>You should have seen the look on my classmates’ faces when Mr. Preston handed me my stack of letters from you. Mainly because everyone’s pretty much over this assignment but here I am, receiving four letters at a time. I wonder if your classmates will be just as surprised when you receive three letters from me tomorrow.</p>
<p>You remembered what I wrote about why I don’t like school? I didn’t think you’d remember something I wrote in that first week.</p>
<p>To everyone else you’re the Mighty Mikaelson or Queen Salvatore but to me, you’re Hope, and you have every right to be you without the labels anyone else has bestowed on you. However, I understand if you’re not ready to be yourself around everyone else. But I need you to know that you don’t have to be anyone other than yourself around me. That being said, I think I’m ready to return the favor. You showed me a painting that means everything to you. I want to share a song with you that means everything to me. You promised my music will be safe with you and I believe you. I hope you know that your art will always be safe with me, I promise.</p>
<p>I make you nervous and I calm you. Walking away from me felt wrong and spending the night with me felt right. Twilight and serenity feels wrong without me next to you. Your feet led you to my favorite place at your favorite time of day. I terrify you <i>and</i> I make you feel whole? Maybe we need to re-think the whole “just friends” mantra we’ve been throwing back and forth.</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>
Landon</p>
<p>P.S. Saturday to watch the sunrise at the dock? It’s a date.</p>
<p>P.P.S. We haven’t seen each other since Saturday morning. Are you avoiding me? I haven’t decided if I’m avoiding you yet or not.</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 26, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>Wow. Your letters were.. <i>wow.</i> And yes, my classmates were just as stunned to see Mr. Preston hand me a few letters from you instead of just one.</p>
<p>You didn’t have to cross out how you were feeling after that night. So you like my eyes and voice and smile. Can I tell you a secret? I like your green-gray eyes, especially the way they spark when you smile and laugh. I also really like your voice, there’s strength to it. Not the brute force kind of strength, but the strength of someone that endures. A steady, unwavering strength.</p>
<p>Yes, I believe all of that. Because of you. And yes, I am very okay with our collision course.</p>
<p>I like that you listen to me, really listen to me. And I like that we can be honest with each other, despite only knowing each other for a few weeks. I like how you try to convince me that you’re not falling for me and I like trying to convince you that I’m not falling for you in return. I like getting to know you, because the more I get to know you, the more I know myself in the process. You said I broke down barriers? Well, Landon Kirby, you broke barriers too. </p>
<p>Sunrise this Saturday at the dock. It’s <i>definitely</i> a date. Let’s make my dare part of our date. You sing me a song and I’ll do something bold with the stolen can of spray paint.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. Letters are definitely our strong suit.</p>
<p>P.P.S. I can’t tell if we’re avoiding each other because it is now Wednesday and we have still only interacted through these letters. But here we are, setting a date on the weekend. Maybe I’ll try to have lunch at your table today since it’s normally just you, Raf and Wade (he’s in my physics class).</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 27, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>Raf told me you had come by our table during lunch yesterday. I’m sorry I missed you, I normally meet with my guidance counselor at lunch on Wednesdays. Rain check? I saw you at lunch today but you were meeting with your school’s homecoming committee and I didn’t want to interrupt.</p>
<p>I think I like knowing that you like my eyes. And my voice. I really like knowing that you listen to me too. I like knowing that we can trust each other. I like the fact that as much as you’re breaking down my barriers, I’m also breaking down yours in return.</p>
<p>Would you say there’s an attraction between us? It certainly feels like it, considering we’re both constantly accusing each other of falling for one another.</p>
<p>Tell you what, if all goes well on Saturday, I’ll tell you a secret of my own.</p>
<p>Best Regards,<br/>
Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I’m very curious to see what bold creation you’re going to make with that spray paint.</p>
<p>
  <s>P.P.S. Maybe the universe is making us avoid each other at school on purpose. Maybe it knows that we can’t be Hope and Landon once everyone sees us the way we see ourselves. Maybe it’s giving us more time to figure out what we really have between us.</s>
</p>
<p>**************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 28, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>We had lunch together today. Well, we tried. I’m sorry my friends raided your table, I wish you hadn’t left but I understand why you did. I think I’ve just gotten so used to being this shadow of myself that I forget that’s not the person you know. I know you said that it’s okay if I wasn’t ready to be who I really am to the rest of the world as long as I am my truest self when I’m around you. But I didn’t know how to do that at lunch, not with my friends there. I’m sorry. I really wanted to have lunch with you and I promise next time it’ll just be us.</p>
<p>I hope you’ll still meet me tomorrow morning. I hope our date is still on. I trust you enough to at least give me a chance to make up for today’s disastrous lunch.</p>
<p>Are we trading secrets instead of dares now? Maybe I might have another secret to tell you tomorrow.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>
Hope</p>
<p>P.S. I think you’re right. The universe was giving us time to figure out things and I jumped too early. I want us to be Hope and Landon <i>all the time,</i> not just behind closed doors or away from prying eyes.</p>
<p>P.P.S. You looked really handsome today. Remember when you said I took your breath away? Well, thanks for returning the favor. See you tomorrow, I hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Week 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five weeks. That's all this assignment was supposed to be. It was supposed to be five weeks of back and forth letters between peers, discussing how much they hate the assignment and how they hate the teachers that came up with it.</p>
<p>It's different with Hope and Landon, the letters are what brought them together. It's what allowed them to truly open up. They found each other and their own selves in these letters. Would the end of the assignment mean the end of them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 29, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>How does one describe perfection without explaining its definition? It’s simple really, perfection is you. Perfection is today. Perfection is the light brush of my knuckles against your delicate cheek. Perfection is that little eyebrow raise you do just before quirking your lips at me into a soft, small smile. Perfection is the way you say my name. Perfection is how it feels to entwine my fingers with yours. Perfection is the way you fit into my arms and I in yours.</p>
<p>Today was everything and more.</p>
<p>You’re right, twilight and serenity means nothing if you’re not beside me to experience it too. Twilight and serenity only exist in my world because you exist in my world. How did we go from reluctant, school assignment pen pals, to.. whatever we are now? <s>How did we get to this point where all I can think about is what your lips would feel like against mine?</s></p>
<p>What are we by the way? I don’t think we really ever established that today. There’s no way we’re just friends after the day we just had.. right?</p>
<p>I wonder if you’ll be at the dock tomorrow morning. I hope you are.</p>
<p>Yours truly,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I think we need to go back and finish that mural you started.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 29, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>Have you ever had a dream so good that you never wanted to wake up? I’m sure you have, it’s a common staple in the human race. But, have you ever had your reality be better than any dream you’ve ever had? Because of today, I have. Today happened and it was real and not a dream and I never wanted it to end.</p>
<p>I was so scared that you weren’t going to show up and you were going to stand me up after what happened at lunch yesterday. You didn’t. When I arrived, you were already sitting at the dock with your feet over the edge, strumming away at your guitar with a small, insulated bag next to you. Of course you didn’t see me then so I gave myself a few extra moments to just take in your form. You didn’t seem nervous like I was, though you told me otherwise. You looked at ease and that you belonged there on that dock, making music, waiting for the day to start. I wanted to belong there with you.</p>
<p>The fact that you made breakfast sandwiches for us to eat while we waited for the sun to rise was probably one of my favorite things about today, other than your song. We never confirmed what the rest of the day would entail, we could’ve gone to a Waffle House for breakfast as soon as the sun shot it’s rays over the lake. But we didn’t go anywhere, at least not right away. I believe the sandwiches were your ploy for prolonging our presence there at the dock. I didn’t mind it, I enjoyed every minute of it. I know that dock is your favorite place but can I tell you a secret? I think it’s a contender for my list of top favorite places. I mean, it’s battling the art studio you told me about and my home in New Orleans for that top spot.</p>
<p>And I need to tell you that your song, the one you were so hesitant to perform for me because you wrote it for your mom, was entirely and utterly amazing. It was sensational and heartbreaking and completely overwhelming in a good way. You looked so whole when you were singing, and the song felt whole because you were singing. I believe with my entire being that your mother is proud of you and your music. I hope you’ll keep sharing your music with me.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. I am sitting here in my room wishing I had your hand in mine right now.</p>
<p>P.P.S. I am teaching you how to swim no matter what you say and no matter how scared you are. I will show you how to love the water.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 30, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I am writing this letter to you while you are sleeping right next to me. We spent all day here at the dock again and the sun will be setting soon. I should wake you up so we could watch it together but I’m torn whether I should wake you or not. You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping and now I will always wonder what it would be like to fall asleep next to you at night and wake up to you sleeping beside me in the morning.</p>
<p>There’s a smile on your face. I wonder what you’re dreaming about.</p>
<p>I find it ironic that we both ended up at the dock this morning. But it’s not really ironic is it? It’s not a coincidence either. Is it fate? Is that something I can say is happening between us?</p>
<p>I think the only ironic thing that actually happened today was me deciding to bring along a pair of extra clothes to change into, despite knowing I had every bone in my body yelling at me that I would never purposely submerge myself into the water. I brought an extra set of clothes with me despite not knowing if you’d actually return to the dock this morning. But what happened? You were there and you convinced me to trust you with my life and got me to go into the water. I did warn you that I couldn’t swim and your work would be cut out for you.</p>
<p>However, I do believe I made a lot of progress with today’s first lesson. I think it’s best that we continue these lessons. Let’s say, twice a week?</p>
<p>Yours truly,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 30, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>I had another day with you today. I want us to keep having days together. Can we do that?</p>
<p>You’re on the phone with me right now and it’s nearly midnight. I can hear your breathy snores and it’s cute. I should get off the phone with you and try to sleep but I don’t want to. This would be the equivalent to falling asleep with each other right?</p>
<p>I wonder if I stay on the phone, will you still be on the line in the morning? I’m going to test it out.</p>
<p>Sincerely,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. Can we be this version of ourselves all the time? I don’t want us to avoid each other like we did last week. I hope we can be this version of us all the time, but I guess that’s up to me huh?</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 31, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>First of all, how did you manage to get to school early and provide Mr. Preston with the letters you wrote over the weekend, without me knowing? I could have sworn we both arrived at school at the same time because you arrived at your locker the same time I arrived at mine. Or maybe you’ve already managed to create a Gideon and your prototype managed to sneak the letters into Mr. Preston’s locked drawer. Also, isn’t it weird that this is our last week for this assignment? It’s a little bittersweet.</p>
<p>Now that I’ve got that out of the way, I wanted to tell you that waking up this morning, to you still on the phone with me, is the best way to start off the day. Can we do that again tomorrow?</p>
<p>You’ve got it all wrong Landon. Perfection is the way you sing like you’ve got nothing to lose. Perfection is the way your laugh is laced with purity. Perfection is the moment the right corner of your lips purse ever so slightly, just before you’re about to say something ridiculously profound. Perfection is the way <i>you</i> say <i>my</i> name. Perfection is how safe I feel in your arms. Perfection is you.</p>
<p>It’s not fair that you got to see what I look like when I’m asleep. I’m going to need you to return that particular favor soon.</p>
<p>Twilight and serenity. Sunsets and sunrises. Music and art. Shooting stars and milkshakes. What a pair we are huh?</p>
<p>I don’t think we’re ready for labels yet but I think we have the makings to be a beautiful story. For now, can I just be your Hope and you be my Landon? That’s all the labels I believe we need right now.</p>
<p>Sincerely yours,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. Yes let’s have lessons every Saturday and Sunday.</p>
<p>P.P.S. I can’t believe you asked me to the Halloween Fest tonight. You, Landon Kirby, asked me on a date (yes it’s a Halloween date) in front of a hallway of our peers. I am very much attracted to your confidence.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 31, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I can’t believe I worked up the courage to ask you out in the middle of the hallway. I can’t believe you said yes in front of everyone. Now the school is definitely going to be a buzz and we’re definitely going to have a paparazzi tonight. Are you okay with that?</p>
<p>I’ll see you tonight. Meet you by the monument in the town square at 6:00pm? The one we vandalized that night of the party. I wish we could’ve done more damage to it considering the whole reason for the monument is to depict the confederacy as honorable, and erase the suffering of slavery it actually depicts. There is nothing honorable about slavery, I think we need to revisit the monument again and give it a touch up. What do you say? Not tonight but another night when there won’t be a whole bunch of people in the square.</p>
<p>I’m dressing up as a Jedi by the way.</p>
<p>Yours Truly,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>P.S. Yes I’m leaving this note in your locker so you’d have to see it before tonight’s festivities. I think I’m going to be doing this more often.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>October 31, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>Tonight was magical. Every moment with you is magical.</p>
<p>Sincerely yours,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. I will gladly be your accomplice in the defacing of the atrocious monument.</p>
<p>
  <s>P.P.S I wish you kissed me tonight.</s>
</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>November 1, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>I see that you found a way to slip your additional notes into my locker this morning. I know this is the last week for our assignment but I hope we’ll keep writing to each other. We’ve already started leaving letters in each other’s lockers, I’d very much like it if we could continue doing that. Like we said, letters are more us.</p>
<p>I’ve had the opposite happen, with reality turning to nothing more than a dream I can revisit. Dreams that consist of memories with my mom. They were always better than reality. But all that’s changed now. The past two weekends happened. Last night happened. Your hand in mine happened. Falling asleep and waking up with you happened. It all happened and it was real and not a dream and I want it all to keep happening. I want this reality with you.</p>
<p>I want to show you something this Saturday. Are you feeling up for an art studio visit? We can deface the atrocious monument on the way :)</p>
<p>I’m glad you let me share my music with you. If I couldn’t sing that song for my mom, I’m glad it was you that got to hear it. I never felt whole whenever I played it but singing it for you was different. The song and I felt whole and complete. I felt like maybe my mom sent you from beyond the cosmos to listen to it in her place. Thank you for being my safe place Hope.</p>
<p>I think we’ve both got it wrong. Perfection is twilight and serenity. Perfection is sunsets and sunrises. It’s music and art. It’s shooting stars and milkshakes. Perfection is you with me and I with you. And although we’re not ready for labels, our story will eventually have one.</p>
<p>For now, I’m your Landon and you’re my Hope. That’s everything I need.</p>
<p>Truly yours,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>P.S. You definitely belong there with me. Let’s meet there again? I promise I’ll be the one that falls asleep for a nap instead of you.</p>
<p>P.P.S. I think I like knowing that you think I’m attractive. As for the kissing, don't worry. You'll know when I'm going to kiss you.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>November 2, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>I’ll keep writing to you, just keep writing to me. I think our reality without letters isn’t a reality I want.</p>
<p>As for Saturday, it’s a yes for the art studio visit as well as the justified vandalism. Here’s the thing, my parents have noticed that I’m not spending the usual amount of time with my friends and they’ve noticed me mentioning you a little more these days. They want to meet you as soon as possible. Come by for breakfast on Saturday? I’ll text you my address. Don’t worry, they’re going to like you. Just don’t mention anything about the late night party we both snuck out to attend, or that night we spent together, or the vandalism. I think everything will go well as long as we stray away from those topics.</p>
<p>Your mom hears your music every time you sing and play. I believe that with all my heart. Thank you for trusting me to be your safe place.</p>
<p>You have quite the way with words Landon, I can’t express the amount of heat that rose to my cheeks when I read your definition of perfection. You’re right, that’s what perfection is.</p>
<p>We’re simply Hope and Landon, Landon and Hope. And that’s everything I need too. Well, and maybe a kiss.</p>
<p>Sincerely yours,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. I wish I could see you at lunch but you’re with your counselor and I have practice after school so I can’t see you then. I’ll call you the moment I get home.</p>
<p>P.P.S. If we survive breakfast, we’re definitely going to the dock first to conduct your swimming lesson. After that we’ll proceed with mischief and art. Sounds like it’s going to be quite a day.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>November 3, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Hope,</p>
<p>So it’s settled, I’ll still expect letters from you next week regardless if the assignment ends on Friday, and vice versa.</p>
<p>You’ve mentioned me to your parents? Do you mention how dreamy my eyes are? Or do you talk about how I’m going to take over the world with the Gideons I’m creating?</p>
<p>I think if meeting your parents for breakfast would settle their minds and allow us to keep seeing each other the way we do, I’ll bring some bagels. Unless your parents don’t like bagels? What does one bring to a breakfast invitation with parents? Maybe it’s best we go over a couple conversational topics that’ll be okay for me to venture into. I don’t have much practice with this.</p>
<p>After I graduate, I’m going to take a road trip across the country. I’m going to visit all the places my mother talked about when I was a kid, and I’m going to visit her grave and sing her all the songs she’s ever loved. And more.</p>
<p>I made you blush? And I wasn’t there to see it? I guess that just means I have to do it again the next time I see you. I wonder, would kissing you make you blush?</p>
<p>Truly yours,<br/>Landon</p>
<p>P.S. I’m getting used to falling asleep and waking up with you on the phone. Be careful, I might fall for you.</p>
<p>P.P.S. Basically you’re saying I’m signing up for intimidation, learning, mischief and beauty on Saturday? You’re all those in one, I’m used to it :)</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>November 4, 2022</p>
<p>Dear Landon,</p>
<p>It’s the last day for the pen pal assignment. I technically don’t need to write a letter this period but I am because it’s wrong not to.</p>
<p>Regarding my parents, I mentioned that the English department was doing something ridiculous to get the Stallions to be buddies with the Timberwolves. I might’ve said that the partner I got for this assignment was a pompous ass. They might have told me to give it time since it’s not in a human being’s nature to open right up the first chance they get.</p>
<p>Basically they’ve asked for periodic updates on how I was fairing with my ass of a pen pal partner. I guess when I stopped talking about how snarky you are and how much ambition you have instead, that’s when they started to wonder if maybe we’re not just an assignment anymore. Which is a completely valid conclusion they’ve come to ever since I mentioned how your eyes are a perfect mixture of green and grey. Anyways, they’re just eager to meet you. We’ll talk later tonight about the approved topics to tread during tomorrow’s breakfast. We can’t spend too late talking because if you’re late to breakfast there’s no coming back from that mess up.</p>
<p>I think you and I had the same idea. I wanted to go on a road trip as part of my graduation gift from my parents. I wanted to stop at different art galleries and attend different art showcases and events all over the country. Maybe we’d be able to cross paths once again.</p>
<p>Sincerely yours,<br/>Hope</p>
<p>P.S. You’re definitely NOT a pompous ass. But you’re mischief and mayhem and I might fall for you because of it.</p>
<p>P.P.S. You made me blush plenty last night but I'm still waiting on that kiss.</p>
<p>***************************************************************************</p>
<p>
  <s>November 4, 2022</s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>Dear Hope</s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>I was surprised to see your letter in my locker before I left school today. I read it not too long before you called me tonight. You’re on the phone right now and you’re yelling at your tv. I will never understand your obsession with Cutthroat Kitchen.</s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>Can I tell you a secret? I’m really nervous about meeting your parents. I know I sounded confident on the phone but I’m really nervous. I know we’re supposed to be honest with each other but I know you’re nervous about it too. I didn’t want to add my nervousness onto your own plate of nervousness. I’m sure it’ll be fine, right?</s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>Maybe.. maybe we could go on the road trip together? I think I’d have to gain your parents complete trust before that could ever be a possibility, but I wonder if that crossed your mind? Us going on a road trip together?</s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>Truly yours,<br/>Landon</s>
</p>
<p>
  <s>P.S. I think I might have already fallen for you Hope.</s>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the school-wide pen pal assignment has been completed, Hope and Landon are no longer obligated to keep communicating with each other. How will their relationship move forward now that they don't have a school assignment tethering them to each other anymore?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 5, 2022</p><p>Dear Hope,</p><p>It is now 2:14am and I have to be at your house in less than six hours. I probably should sleep since you’re already sleeping, but listening to you sleep is just too tempting an offer to ignore. I can hear your deep breaths and it feels like I’m there next to you. If only I could <i>actually</i> be there next to you and hold you in my arms.</p><p>Do you ever wonder what that would be like, falling asleep and waking up in my arms? Lately, other than the thought of kissing you, it’s all I’ve been thinking about. Obviously I don’t mean that in a sexual kind of way (not that you don’t incite sexual yearnings in me, because you definitely do), but I mean it in an even more intimate kind of way. I don’t know if I’m making any kind of sense. I mean, we’re teenagers, sex is supposed to be the most intimate thing we can experience with another person, right? I think I read that somewhere, about teenagers lacking the emotional capacity to be able to connect intimately in more ways than just sex. I personally believe that’s a load of crap, because even adults sometimes only seek out other people for purely sexual reasons. And, if that statement were true then you and I are definitely not teenagers by those standards, because it feels like the connection between us is not based on physical attraction or sexual intimacy. I mean, not that I don’t find you physically stunning or that I’m not insanely sexually attracted to you but.. um, maybe I need to stop talking about sex now, I’m just digging myself into a bigger hole. Forgive me, it is the middle of the night after all and it’s a given that all coherency has gone out the window.</p><p>On another note, I really hope breakfast goes well enough that your parents don’t ban you from spending more time with me. Because like I said, I really want to show you something today and I can’t do that if you end up being banned from seeing me.</p><p>Truly yours,<br/>
Landon</p><p>P.S. You’re not going to remember this but I just heard you say something in your sleep and I don’t want to count what you said as the first time you said it. The next time you say those words to me, both of us need to be conscious, deal?</p><p>P.P.S. Is it safe to say that you like the color of my eyes if you told your parents about them?</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>November 5, 2022</p><p>Dear Landon,</p><p>Just so that I can get this out of the way, WHAT DID I SAY IN MY SLEEP AND WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME WHEN I ASK YOU ABOUT IT? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO AGREE TO A DEAL WHEN I DON’T HAVE ANY CONTEXT BEHIND IT?</p><p>And yes, I am writing this while you’re practicing your back float and staring off into the sky. You look so focused and concentrated on not drowning, even though I’m sitting on the dock and ready to dive in to save you if you require saving. By the way, I think we should definitely continue these swimming lessons with you not bringing an extra shirt to swim in. I quite like it when you’re not wearing a shirt (yes you incite sexual yearnings in me too, just in case you were self-conscious about it).</p><p>I can’t believe you were awake past 2:00am and still managed to make it to my house on time for breakfast, with freshly baked bagels. I could tell my parents were impressed with your punctuality and manners. I know it didn’t seem like it but trust me, they were. The fact that you and my father started bonding over jazz artists you both listen to (didn’t know you were into jazz music by the way) was a complete surprise. Not only did my dad thaw out long enough to have a civilized conversation with you, but you also managed to hold a conversation with my mother about the joys of camping. We never talked about camping being an approved topic but there you were, getting <i>both</i> of my parents to focus on something else other than arguing about my future. I think it’s safe to say that you made an amazing first impression (ironic since my first impression of you was that you were an asshole). Especially considering they invited you over for dinner some time soon. Let’s give it time before we spend another meal with my parents, deal?</p><p>Also, I know it’s not normal that my unmarried parents and I are living under the same roof, even though they have no romantic relationship whatsoever. It took me a while to understand what a platonic parenting relationship was, and an even longer time accepting it. I know I told you about it last night but thank you for not making a big deal about it. I have friends that still question how my parents can live in the same household as each other and not end up having some sort of romance blossom. It’s just exhausting having to explain all of this over and over again. And just because we’re not categorized as a typical modern family, it doesn’t make us any less of a family.</p><p>Sorry I kind of rambled there. I just really wanted to thank you for accepting us the way we are and for not questioning why we are the way we are.</p><p>Sincerely yours,<br/>
Hope</p><p>P.S. I adore the color of your eyes.</p><p>P.P.S. I’m not opposed to a conversation about sex, but not just yet, okay?</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>November 5, 2022</p><p>Dear Hope,</p><p>I’m not telling you what you said in your sleep because I believe you’ll figure it out eventually. Once you do then you’ll end up telling me those same words when you’re ready and when we’re both awake to hear it. This might sound like me being cocky but it’s more like me being optimistic, because I really do want to hear you say those words again. So just say you agree to the deal and things will happen when they happen.</p><p>So we’re not going to have any conversations about sex but you still want me to be shirtless during our swim lessons? I’m sensing a little bit of a contradiction here but you’re right. No sex talk. Not just yet.</p><p>Also deal, let’s definitely give it time before we dine with your parents again. Not that I don’t like your parents, because I truly do. But meeting your parents was absolutely terrifying in the sense that I was so scared I was going to mess something up really bad. So, for my sanity I think we’re going to need at least a two week buffer before that dinner. What do you think?</p><p>Right now, I am observing you as you continue to paint the mural we started the morning after the party. I feel at peace because you’re at peace. Watching you turn your personality and emotion and experience into art made manifest on an abandoned building wall, is something I never thought I’d ever experience. Now that I have, I can honestly say some of my perceptions have changed. Like the fact that maybe this abandoned building and the mural you’re creating is now one of my favorite spots in Mystic Falls. But it’s not because of the location or how amazing your art is (though it is breathtaking), it’s because of this moment. This solitary and rare moment when your soul has collided with mine and we’re in perfect sync with each other.</p><p>Maybe I’m just being a little sappy and too wordy, but I hope you understand what I mean. And I hope you feel it too.</p><p>Looks like you’ve run out of paint for today except for one can of purple spray paint, which means we’re going to be on our way for some mischief, so I need to wrap up this letter before you catch me.</p><p>Truly yours,<br/>
Landon</p><p>P.S. I accept you exactly as you are, the good and bad, the hard and easy. That includes family history, friend drama and anxiety for the future.</p><p>P.P.S. I love your eyes too.</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>November 5, 2022</p><p>Dear Landon,</p><p>You’re currently trying to escape the city patrol guard in charge of the main square in town. How did you know they would follow your trail and not mine? I told Cleo you’d be meeting us here soon. She was kind enough to let me stay in the office while she finishes closing up shop to the public, so that gives me some time to respond to your letter.</p><p>My heart is pounding and my mind is racing because I’m afraid you did get caught. I can’t believe I encouraged the vandalism and let you partake in it. You told me early on that you could get relocated from the smallest mess up and here I am, encouraging law breaking. If you were caught then I promise I’ll do everything I can to protect you. I’m so sorry.</p><p>And to answer your question, yes I understand what you mean and feel the same way. Mainly because I already started counting our moments together as my favorite places to revisit all the time. The party, the art classroom in the middle of the night, the milkshakes from the Mystic Grill, the dock most especially. Each time we’re together, it’s like I have a new favorite place to overwrite the last.</p><p>Oh you’re here! I can finally breathe! Now it’s my turn to hurry and wrap up this letter.</p><p>Sincerely yours,<br/>
Hope</p><p>P.S. Okay deal, I won’t ask about what I said but when I say it again, you have to let me know if it’s what I said in my sleep.</p><p>P.P.S. Two week buffer before dinner with my parents sounds great to me.</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>November 5, 2022</p><p>Dear Hope,</p><p>You’re on the phone with your father right now, sitting on a bench across the street, while I’m on the other side waiting for Cleo to lock up the studio so she can call it a night. You have tears in your eyes and a smile on your face, which means I should probably take you home after this. I know you and your family have a lot to talk about.</p><p>The moment Cleo walked us into the store room I could tell you were nervous. I could tell you were asking yourself why I had something important to show you in this dusty store room, until Cleo turned on the lights and you saw frames all along the walls. But it wasn’t until Cleo and I started pulling the drapes off the frames that your eyes lit up with so much awe and brightness in them. And it wasn’t until you found the initials K.M. hidden within every single painting along the walls, when everything started to click.</p><p>I never told Cleo who exactly your father was, just that he was an artist. In the past, when I used to visit the record store, there was one day I passed by and she had asked for my help with bringing the paintings into the store room. She said the owner was storing them there for a friend because he couldn’t keep it in their attic anymore. She mentioned that the owner’s friend was trying to lease a place in town that would allow him to open his own art conservatory. One that would work as a class by class basis for learning different art techniques, unlike the studio which was meant to showcase artists’ works for sale. Well, naturally when we stored them away, we took a peak at them, so I saw the initials imprinted on each painting. We decided to hang them along the walls, so they wouldn’t take up floor space. I put two and two together when you told me your dad was an artist and figured you’d want to see some of your dad’s older work. I hope you don’t think it was an overstep.</p><p>Then Cleo told us about your dad finally signing the lease to the space next door, the space that used to be the record store. I remember you were in tears then because I think you understood exactly what I understood at that moment. Your dad is an artist and he’s living his life doing what he loves and he’s going to be sharing what he loves with people that love art as much as he does. And maybe it took him a little while to get to this point, what matters is that he managed to find a way to make it happen. I think that was the moment you realized you could do the same thing, that your future didn’t have to consist of doing something you hated, but instead, it could include everything you love with a steady means for income.</p><p>That look of hope and joy in your eyes ignited my own hope for my future. Yeah the odds aren’t in my favor, especially with my lack of funds, but we both have a power in us to achieve our dreams and goals. Ironic how I’ve never really had any hope until you came along.</p><p>Hope Mikaelson, I think it’s safe to say that you’re my lucky charm.</p><p>Truly yours,<br/>
Landon</p><p>P.S. I find it comforting knowing that you were worried about me. At least now I know I’m not so easily replaced :)</p><p>P.P.S. Maybe you’re my favorite place, Hope Mikaelson.</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>November 5, 2022</p><p>Dear Landon,</p><p>We’re on the phone and you’re quietly humming a tune into my ear. I have a feeling you’re writing a letter for me and you probably sense that I’m writing a letter to you. That’s why you’re humming instead of talking, same reason why I’m not saying a word right now. Besides, the somewhat easy silence between us is comforting, especially since we’re both awake to enjoy each other’s unspoken company.</p><p>Landon, I don’t know what to say after tonight. Well that’s not true, there are a million things I want to say after the night we just had. After the day we just had for that matter. But I want to focus on tonight. The fact that you remembered the paintings in the store room at the art studio, and the fact that you figured out they were my father’s paintings, I just can’t believe it. You’re amazing, have I told you that today? I probably have but I just needed to write it down for you to read because you really are amazing.</p><p>My mom never liked it when my dad showed me his abstract paintings, especially not his older works. She always told me they were too dark, not something for me to see and be exposed to. But you gave me the freedom to view them if I wanted, and that’s something I can never repay you for. As an artist, just like being a musician, what we create comes from our darkness just as much as it comes from our light. To succeed in art and music and life for that matter, both need to be embraced. My mother didn’t understand that until I explained that to her tonight and I wouldn’t have been able to form the words if you hadn’t helped me find them in the first place. Thank you so much.</p><p>I’m sorry our evening was cut short. I could tell you wanted the night to last longer and so did I, but we both knew it was best I spoke with my parents as soon as possible. You held my hand as you drove me home and I thought to myself that holding your hand was the best feeling in the world. I wasn’t expecting you to prove me wrong.</p><p>When you walked me to my door, I wasn’t expecting to be caught off guard. I wasn’t expecting your fingers to tuck my hair behind my ears. I wasn’t expecting you to pull me close and dip your face near mine. I wasn’t expecting to feel your hand trail down my neck and I wasn’t expecting you to whisper in my ear. <i>If you could wish for anything right now, what would it be? </i>You whispered those words and your warm breath against my ear made my knees tremble but you held me in place firmly. That fleeting sensation your husky voice caused, temporarily paralyzed me. I thought maybe I lost my voice, or lost how to speak. But then you kissed my hair and suddenly my words were flying out of me, completely breathless. <i>I’d wish for you to kiss me.</i> I whispered the words but your lips didn’t find mine, at least not immediately. You had pulled away just enough to search my eyes, trying to find the confirmation in them to make sure I wasn’t playing some sort of game. I wasn’t.</p><p>And then you kissed me, and I kissed you back. It started off awkward but it was perfect in every way. The moment your lips touched mine, I knew this would be a memory that would last forever. I felt your lips softened when my fingers curled themselves in your hair. I could feel your heart beating rapidly against my own hammering heart. Your lips fit perfectly with mine, your lips against mine is the best feeling in the world. I never wanted it to end but we pulled away when the porch light came on. Can we do it again? Perhaps away from the vicinity of prying parental eyes? (They didn’t see anything, at least that’s the impression they gave me).</p><p>Sincerely yours,<br/>
Hope</p><p>P.S. You’re my favorite place too Landon.</p><p>P.P.S. I think you’ve got it all wrong yet again, because it’s you that’s my lucky charm.</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>November 6, 2022</p><p>Dear Hope,</p><p>It’s currently 1:27am and I’m listening to you sleep once again. But mostly, I’m reliving the part where I kissed you and you kissed me back. Did you know that you’re an incredible kisser? Because you are.</p><p>I wanted to keep kissing you. I wanted to preserve that moment, that slice of time when the night was cool and reflected with moonlight. That moment where the possibility of more kisses hung between us. I wanted more, I needed more.</p><p>You’re a tidal wave. You’re a stampede. You, Hope Mikaelson, are overwhelming and all I want is more of you.</p><p>Truly yours,<br/>
Landon</p><p>P.S. Can I keep you?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>